gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
We all have those spectacular examples of a gaming group, adventure, or campaign that simply broke the mold. From this example, we went on to develop our own adventures and campaigns, write stories, and dream about finding another gaming group like that one. This is the place for you to share that experience in 100 words or less so that we can learn from each others' experiences. The Perfect Gaming Group The perfect gaming group can mean a lot of things to different people, but keep these thing in mind when joining a group. 1. Show up. Try not to skip many sessions as it disrupts the flow of the game and can lead to more work for the GM. If you can not make the group, tell the GM as soon as possible. If you are missing many sessions, talk to the group or GM about stepping out for a bit and if that is needed. 2. Show up on time. Nothing drags a game down more then group members who wander in at an unknown time. If you are going to be late, let the GM know as soon as you know. 3. Know the basic rules. As a player character, GURPS can be fairly easy to jump in on as the GM has a lot of the responsibilities for the rules but, as the campaign continues, all players should make an effort in learning the rules that show up in the campaign on a regular basis. 4. Do not rules lawyer. This can be said for all table top rpg games but is very important in the GURPS system. GURPS is so expansive in material and rules that it would be impossible to play with all the rules intact. The GM gets to choose the rule set for the campaign or even for one session and that should be final. Make your case for why you object, and if the GM still disagrees drop the issue and move on. If you still think the rule was played wrong, you can approach the GM after the session. Because of the modular nature of GURPS, the rules should be discussed before, during and after a campaign and even after a story arc. 5. Give the GM something to work with. Successful gaming groups have each member of the group working together to tell a story, not just the GM dictating anything and everything besides combat. If you are playing a game and you are starting to feel it is getting dull, look at how you can act as your character to create interesting scenarios. GURPS has an intensive character creation process and you can use that process to build your character's story to add to the GMs story. Storytelling Achievement At the center of all of our other-worldly fantasy and science-fiction adventures lies the Game Master. Really good Game Masters make you forget about the rules and keep you entranced with the story. The adventures are so captivating that the players become their characters during those couple of hours. LotFR Oriental Fantasy Faire My introduction to real roleplaying, which in my humble opinion is only one step below live-action role playing, came at the table of a Legend of the Five Rings adventure. We were at a faire and the local Daimyo -- or, whatever -- was offering a prize for each of a series of events. I can't recall how we roleplayed the other events, but the one that comes to mind involved a haiku and became the foundation for my adventure writing. A haiku is a three-line, Japanese poem, without rhyme, that tells a story. Each player had to write a haiku on a scrap of paper and place it in the center of the table. Our Game Master then read each one and had the players vote on which was best, the winner received a prize. The Memorable Adventure '''1873, Central Africa: '''While attempting to ‘read’ a Roman relic, possibly from the Lost Legions, the (female) NPC psychic archaeologist critically fails her roll and is possessed by the spirit of a (male) Roman engineer. Psychic’s mother/chaperone goes berserk and demands that the PCs design safeguards to ensure that this interloper does not have any ‘indecent knowledge’ of her daughter’s body… '''1931, South Seas: '''A cyclone has brought a hillside down, cutting off the stream providing the only fresh water to the village. The (shipwrecked) PCs are handy and one offers to shift it with explosives, made from sulphur (available up at the volcano’s crater), charcoal (easy), and saltpetre – but the natives have no manure piles. No matter – postgraduate chemist player with chemist PC explains long, ferociously complex procedure to make explosive from coral, charcoal, etc. and glass, made from beach sand, so needs an oil-drum to melt it in. Chief says “Well, you could try the Navy base on the far side of the island.” '''1934: '''Diving on a WW1 wreck in the Dardanelles to recover documents implicating a French officer (now a high-placed politician) in treason. The documents, and the PCs’ boat, were stolen at gunpoint by Nazi agents. The PCs stole the Nazis’ boat in return and pursued them to Marseilles, where the Nazis planned to take a train to the Fatherland. To stop the pursuit, the Nazis tipped the French authorities off about ‘gun smugglers’ and gave details of the secret compartments in the boat the PCs were sailing. PCs arrested. To stop the documents reaching Germany they confessed to smuggling and implicate the Nazis so that they will be arrested too, and searched. Category:Game Master Advice